Thlaylirah
by BlazeRabbit
Summary: Bigwig is suddenly left alone in the world. What will happen to him as he attempts to rebuild his life?
1. An Evening in Spring

**Chapter One**

**-An Evening in Spring-**

The sun sat low in the evening sky. The birds finished their songs and settled into their nests to roost. On Nuthanger Farm, the sheep were rounded up for the night, the new-born lambs keeping close to their protective mothers. A little way from the farm, atop a steep chalk down, Watership Down, a few rabbits dozed happily in the orange glow. The young kittens rolled around in the grass, playing and frolicking with each other. The evening silflay was over and the rabbits were enjoying the last of the day's sunlight before retiring to their burrows for a peaceful night's sleep.

Across the fields, over the small river Enborne and on the opposite side of the railway line was situated a very different kind of rabbit warren. Efrafa was a strict, militaristic place where any rabbit who was not on the council, in the Owslafa or in the standard Owsla, had a pretty poor standard of life. This had not always been the case. Efrafa's previous chief rabbit had been challenged a couple of years previously by a huge rabbit named Woundwort. He had killed the chief and immediately took the rank of General in the warren. He introduced a system known as the Marks. Each rabbit was given a Mark when they were born and they had to follow the rules meticulously, or else be punished by General Woundwort or one of his many Owsla captains. The rabbit of Watership Down had become involved with Efrafa and another warren, Darkhaven, Woundwort's birthplace, through an unlucky coincidence and it had led to the demise of Woundwort and many of his Owslafa and Owsla rabbits.

In the Chief rabbits burrow, Chervil-rah and his Supreme captain of Owsla, Vervain, were plotting a plan that they had been figuring out for the past few weeks. The final stages of the plan were coming together and it was to be put into effect late the next day.

'So, it's settled, Captain Vervain?'

'Yes, Chervil-rah; one wave, a quick victory; up, do the work, and then back down to Efrafa.'

'Very good,' said Chervil, 'Tell the troops to get ready.'

'Yes, sir.' Vervain left the burrow.

'This time it'll work.' Chervil growled to himself.

As the last of the light left the sky, the rabbits of Watership Down went below to their burrows. Hazel-rah, the respected chief, and Bigwig, the captain of Owsla, were the last to go underground that night.

'Once again, I feel fraudulent as chief.' Hazel chuckled.

'I know what you mean,' replied Bigwig, 'the Owsla hasn't had any real danger to deal with for days.'

'Well, let's hope it lasts. See you when Frith returns, Bigwig.'

The rabbits hopped down the main burrow and went their separate ways to their sleeping quarters. The night was uneventful and all the rabbits enjoyed a good night's sleep.

When the sun returned the next day, so too, did the rabbits. They ate the sweet green grass, watched the kittens playing and listened to stories. Hazel smiled at his warren of healthy, happy rabbits. Frith was watching over them and he could think of nothing that could diminish their happiness. His younger brother, Fiver, had not yet come up from his burrow. Hazel was not worried. Fiver had been running in his dreams and Hazel knew that when Fiver was dreaming, he liked to be left alone. However, the morning passed and Fiver still had not emerged from underground. Hazel went down to check on him, but could not wake him. That evening, Fiver still had not woken. There was no sign of illness about him. Hazel thought that Fiver must have been doing something the previous day that had tired him more than usual and decided to leave him be.

'Hazel! Hazel-rah!' Blackavar, a buck who had escaped from Efrafa a little while after Hazel's group had made their warren, ran down to Hazel's burrow.

'What in the world's wrong, Blackavar?' Hazel asked, turning to see Blackavar's face. The rabbit was scared out of his wits.

'Efrafa!'

'What?' Hazel was perplexed, 'Efrafa? Are you sure?'

'Yes! I'd recognise Chervil and Vervain anywhere. They're coming towards the Down; every buck in Efrafa.'

'Fiver! Wake up!'

Fiver did not respond to his brother's shout. Hazel had no choice but to leave him. He ran after Blackavar and joined Bigwig on the edge of the Down.

'It's going to be an all out battle, Hazel.' Bigwig gulped.

'Are our rabbit's strong enough to win?'

'I don't know. We've always relied on our wits. We've had no time to prepare. We'll have to fight.'

'All right,' Hazel turned to the crowd of rabbits behind him. 'Do your best to defend the warren. May Frith be with you all.'

'And with you, Hazel-rah.' Bigwig said.

'Attack them! Kill them!' Vervain's shrill cry cut through the air as the Efrafans surged forward.


	2. The Final Advance

**Chapter Two**

**-The Final Advance-**

The Efrafans leapt over the edge of the hill and began biting and clawing at the rabbits they met. Several were killed outright. Bigwig threw many Efrafans off him and the rabbits around him. Hazel and Vervain grappled. Hazel was heavier than the wiry Vervain, but Vervain had more experience. Hazel was almost overcome many times, but always managed to push Vervain away. Vervain was relentless and would not stop attacking the chief of Watership Down.

Pipkin had fled down the run to find Fiver, who he knew was not with the rest. He found him and tried to wake him.

'Fiver, Fiver!'

Fiver shook violently and finally woke from his deep sleep. He heard the commotion above them.

'It's happening!' he cried, 'My dream! Efrafa has returned!'

'Your dream?' Pipkin asked.

'Yes… I dreamt that… I dreamt that Efrafa returned and they attacked the Down…'

Fiver's eyes became wide and staring. He suddenly let forth a cry that was not heard from above because of the noise of the battle. Pipkin was the only rabbit who heard Fiver's cryptic message.

'Efrafa… Efrafa will win… we cannot stop them this time… the Down will lay in ruins…'

'Is that true, Fiver?'

'I don't know… but my other visions have been proven right.'

A burly Efrafan officer charged down the burrow and slashed at the young bucks with huge claws. Pipkin was slain shortly before Fiver fell. The Efrafan ran back up to the summit of the Down. Fiver shut his eyes.

'Frith… O Frith…' he passed away beside his friend.

Above ground, most of Hazel's rabbits had fallen. The battle was quick and well thought out. The Efrafans had every detail planned perfectly. Hazel knew now that his rabbits did not have a chance. He looked round and was shocked to see Bigwig flying through the air and over the edge of the hill.

'Bigwig!'

'Poor Hazel-rah, he's got no-one to hide behind now.' Vervain sneered.

Hazel turned and drew his claws across Vervain's face, drawing blood.

'You'll regret that.' Vervain snarled.


	3. Zorn

**Chapter Three**

**-Zorn-**

Bigwig lay dazed in a bush at the bottom of the hill. He opened his eyes and looked blearily in the direction of the Down. He heard nothing. He realised that several hours had passed. He got up and ran up the hill.

'Hazel! Hazel-rah!' he called.

There was no reply. Bigwig ran further and reached the summit. The ground was scored with dozens of furrows where claws had been dug into the earth. Clumps of fur were scattered around. More corpses than Bigwig could count lay across the hill. Only a small number of these were Efrafans. Bigwig recognised many of his friends. Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackvar; Bigwig continued to search for survivors; Strawberry, Holly, his beloved Spartina. Bigwig stopped. There were no survivors on top of the hill. He ran down the run and looked inside the warren. The only rabbits he found were Pipkin and Fiver; dead. He nudged Fiver, knowing he would get no response, but still hoping. He had a sudden thought that Fiver would be protected from death because of his apparent connection with Lord Frith. However, this was not to be. Fiver was as dead as the others and would never awaken. Bigwig left the burrow and moved off down the northern face of the Down, in search of his friends. He found traces of blood and fur leading into the woods and down to the river. He followed the trail but found no-one. He sighed. Was he really the only one left? He could not be. There had to be more survivors. Bigwig searched all around the Down and found nothing but traces. How could everyone have stopped running? He could not figure it out. He knew the Efrafans were strong, but surely, they could not have wiped out the entire warren. Yet, this was what seemed to have happened.

'Zorn…' muttered Bigwig, 'Zorn… everyone's gone.'

He went back to the Down and had one last look around. Then he headed towards Cannon Heath Down to see if they had fled there. He hopped slowly down the hill and over the smaller hills that led to Cannon Heath. There were signs of injured rabbits having moved through the area and he followed them hopefully. He was sure he would find someone. He caught Hazel's scent and began to run, following it. He came across a hole in a bank near Cannon Heath. He looked in and found Hazel. He was dead. He had been fatally wounded and had evidently tried to lead the does away from the warren. Several still does lay around him. Bigwig knew that they would have refused to leave their chief alone if he was injured. They had died with him. Hazel-rah had died as he had lived: a hero. He would be remembered forever by animal and bird alike.

'My heart has joined the Thousand for my friend stopped running today.' Bigwig whispered as he bowed his head over his chief. He touched his nose to Hazel's. The body was still warm, but no breath was exhaled from it. The blood had ceased to flow from Hazel's wounds. The Black Rabbit of Inlé had taken his soul to the Land Beyond Life and left the outer shell, which was no longer needed by Hazel.

'Watch over them all, Lord Frith.' Bigwig said aloud. Then he turned and hopped away towards Hare Warren Wood. There was no need for him to stay. There was nothing to stay for. The entire warren had been destroyed and he could not live alone for the rest of his life. He moved silently through the fence and into the cover of the wood.


	4. Moving On

**Chapter Four**

**-Moving On-**

Bigwig knew, in his heart of hearts, that he could not stay at Watership Down after what had happened; after what he had not prevented. He felt ashamed that he had been defeated before the battle was won. He had been fighting with Chervil-rah when it happened. A rabbit unknown to him had charged to protect his chief and caught Bigwig on his exposed side, injuring him and sending him rolling down the hill. The fall had knocked Bigwig unconscious.

The rabbit stopped once he was a few feet into the wood. He found cover in a large bush. The wood smelt of leaf mould, humans, dogs and something almost Lapine. Bigwig recognised the smell as that of a hare.

Bigwig had not met many hares in his life, but he knew that some thought of rabbits as inferior beings. Hares could run faster, jump higher and further, and were larger than rabbits. Something told Bigwig that he should keep to himself while in Hare Warren Wood. He moved quietly through the bushes, checking every now and then to see if he was trespassing on hare territory. Once or twice he saw signs of struggle. Familiar furrows in the ground and tufts of soft grey fur showed him that these particular hares were very territorial and did not like their land being walked on by other creatures. He tried to keep to the edge of the wood, but sometimes this was impossible because of the muddy puddles that blocked his way. Each time he was forced onto the path he expected to be set upon by an angry hare.

His journey through more open part of the wood was easy enough. Once the trees had blocked the sunlight, however, it became apparent that he would have to be extra careful about picking his way further into hare territory. The path widened here and there and the bushes on either side became sparser and sparser. The stream that ran through the wood soon blocked the edge of the path completely. Bigwig found that the water filled a long ditch that ran along the path's edge. There was nothing for it; he would have to continue on the open track. He hopped warily onto the leaf-strewn, muddy trail and began to move along it, hoping all the while that he would not meet any hostile hares.

He travelled for most of the day and in the evening when the air got cooler, he decided to stop and rest under a thick bush he had come across. He crawled in amongst the branches and lay down. He sniffed the earth and caught the faint sent of buck hares. It smelt as if the hares were a little younger than Bigwig. Bigwig knew that being older than the hares did not mean he was stronger.

Hares are larger than rabbits; they can run faster, jump higher and further and have stronger hind legs. Some hares think of rabbits as inferior because of these factors and also because leverets are born fully furred and adapt very quickly to their surroundings, whereas a rabbit doe's kittens are furless and blind. Hares do not believe in the stories of El-ahrairah. The idea that a rabbit could be a folk hero is considered ludicrous. They do not have a figure they call their god. Hares are totally atheist and do not discuss how they came to be living; it is just accepted as being one of those inexplicable things.

Bigwig slept for most of the night, but was awakened by the sound of two animals coming towards him. He raised his head quickly and focussed on the path in front of his bush.

'Damn rabbits,' said a large brown hare irritably, 'they're eating everything. There won't be anything left for us soon; you wait and see.'

'I agree with you,' said the second hare, 'but they've gotten wise to us. They know we're patrolling the woods and looking for them. It's getting harder and harder to find them.'

'King Woodgrain will have your ears for letting that one escape.'

'King Woodgrain can lick my muddy scut,' replied the larger of the two hares curtly, 'I'm disposing of those stinkweeds because I hate them, not because the King told me to.'  
Bigwig felt the impulse to bolt down a run and to hide underground. He dug his claws into the ground, bracing himself and getting ready to run or fight. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed the hares stop.

'What is it, Sapling?'

'I can smell a rabbit.'

'A buck?'

'Yes.'

'Are you going to flush him out?'

'No, I'm tired. He'll keep.'

Bigwig waited until the hares were a long way off in the distance before heaving a huge sigh of relief. He moved deeper into the bush and went back to sleep. He slept lightly so he could move quickly if he had to. Nothing disturbed him and he slept on until the morning.


	5. Stone

**Chapter Five**

**- Stone -**

The next day was overcast, with greyish clouds drifting slowly across the sky. A light breeze blew the leaves on the trees. The wood was dimly lit and as the morning went on, the hares began to come out. Hares are more active in the spring, especially now, in the month of March. Males will be looking for mates and females will be deciding if they wish to mate with the males that choose them.

'Marli! Marli, look out there!'

The young buck rabbit, stared out of the middle of a bush with wide brown eyes. His mother, a very large doe with dark grey fur like her kits, came up beside him and looked out too.

'What is it, Boysenberry?' she asked.

'That hare! She's hitting that other hare on the nose with her paws! Why is she doing that?'

'She's warning him off,' Boysenberry's mother, Stone, replied, 'he wants to be her mate, but she doesn't want him to be hers.'

'Did you ever beat the hraka out of Parli?' Boysenberry's brother, Lichen asked innocently.

'Lichen! I told you _not_ to use that phrase!'

'Sorry, Marli…'

The hare doe gave the over-enthusiastic buck a final blow on the nose before turning and bounding off down the path. The buck, undeterred, followed, calling out to her.

'Hares are _weird_!' Lichen observed. 'Marli, I saw a leveret the other day. He said that rabbits were hares that had shrunk when the rain fell on them. Are we _really_ wet hares?'

'Of course we're not, you silly buck. Rabbits and hares are two different animals.'

'Then how come we look the same?'

'That's the way Lord Frith made us, Lichen. Stop asking questions now. We need to get back to the burrow.'

Suddenly, Stone pricked up her ears and sat up on her haunches. A man was walking along the path. A little way behind him was a black dog. The dog was not huge, but it looked as if it could easily catch and kill a rabbit.

'Keep very still and quiets, kits.' Stone ordered.

The dog sniffed the ground and then, the inevitable happened. The dog looked straight at the bush where the rabbits were crouched. It ran towards them, barking and salivating madly.

'Run!' Stone pushed her four kittens in front of her and they all started to run as fast as they could. Stone followed them, hoping against hope, that the dog would lose interest. It did not. The doe heard the dog crashing through the bush after them.


	6. Crossed Paths

**Chapter Six**

**- Crossed Paths -**

Bigwig hopped quickly along the woodland path. He desperately wanted to find the way out of the woods. He did not feel very safe in hare country, especially after overhearing Sapling's conversation. Why would the hares be deliberately hunting and killing buck rabbits? This was beyond discrimination. This was murder. Bigwig could not figure out the reason for the hare's feeling towards rabbits. He knew all too well that hares tended to feel strongly about sharing things with rabbits because of their differences.

His thoughts stopped abruptly as he caught the scent of a dog on the wind. He sat up with ears erect and nose in the air. He sniffed hard. The scent told him that the dog was moving fast and coming towards him. He checked all around him for somewhere to hide. His best bet, as he saw it, was to run straight forwards and hide in a bushy area that split the path in two. He ran as fast as he could towards the bushes and dived into them. He watched as the dog came closer and closer. Bigwig now caught another familiar scent. He could smell rabbits. An adult doe, he discovered, and young kittens. Sure enough, the family of escaping rabbits ran towards the bushes.

'Here!' Bigwig called out in a whisper so he would not distract the dog. 'In here!'

The doe looked up and saw Bigwig's face looking out from behind the branches of the bush. She thought quickly. Should she trust this stranger? She decided, for the sake of her kittens, to believe him. She ushered her kittens into the bush. It was a squash, but they managed to hide sufficiently. The sudden disappearance of the rabbits caused the dog to lose interest and it turned and trotted forlornly back to its master. The doe breathed a sigh of relief and turned her head to look at Bigwig.

'I haven't seen you around here,' she said. 'Have you been here long?'

'In the woods or in the bush?' Bigwig joked. 'I'm just passing through, really. I'm not sure I'd be welcome here.'

'No, you probably wouldn't,' she agreed. 'The hares rule the woods.'

'Why should they?' Bigwig bristled, 'Rabbits are just as welcome in woodland as hares are; everybody knows that.'

Stone nodded silently, feeling the same way as Bigwig. She looked out from the bush and gasped.

'The dog's back!' she whispered urgently.

Bigwig glanced behind him to check their escape route. A group of burly hares were advancing towards them. Bigwig looked back to the dog.

'The hares are up there,' he said, 'the only way to get away is to go up that way; you see it?'

Stone nodded, looking to where Bigwig was indicating. There was a bank that had a shallow indent in it that the rabbits could scramble up.

'Take the kittens up there and get to the border.'

'Where are you going?'

'I'm getting that embleer dog out of here.' Bigwig ran forwards, before Stone had time to respond to his answer.

'Oi, dog, over here!' Bigwig ran right under the dog's nose and then turned sharply and dashed off down the path. The dog, overjoyed at the chance of a chase, surged forward and followed the rabbit towards the hares. Bigwig did not want the hares to be hurt, but there was nowhere else to run.

'Out the way!' he yelled at them, but they stood firm, eyeing him with intent.

'Get him!'

Bigwig had suspected this attempt at capture and he dodged sideways and shoved past a hare, only to be cuffed sharply by another. The blow caused Bigwig to lose his balance and he almost fell onto his side. He leapt away and, as the dog ran amongst the group, he managed to get under the cover of a thick bush. The hares ran hither and thither as the dog chased them wildly. Bigwig took his chance and raced towards the border where he met with Stone and her young family.

'Are you all right?' she asked him.

'More or less,' said Bigwig, brightly, 'Shall we be off? As far as I can see, there's little reason to stay in the woods any longer.'

'Very well; there are fields beyond, but after that there should be some cover.'

'How many fields?' asked Bigwig, 'How wide?'

'I can't say; I've never been there. My mate…' she stopped for a moment, looking away.

Bigwig waited in silence.

She continued, 'My mate used to go out there sometimes. He liked taking risks. It was taking a risk that killed him.'

Bigwig snorted slightly, showing his opinion on risk-takers.

Stone looked at him with an expression of seriousness, 'He took risks, but he was never foolish. He was just unlucky on this one occasion.'

Bigwig nodded, agreeing with her account of her mate. He cleared his throat.

'Well, we'd best get going now.'


	7. The Plight of the Bucks

**Chapter Seven**

**- The Plight of the Bucks -**

Bigwig, Stone and the kittens made their way through the woods, continually checking left, right and behind them for signs of danger. Bigwig knew that the hares wanted him dead, for whatever reason, and they would not stop following him until he was.

'Are the hares and rabbits enemies around here?' he asked, turning to Stone.

'In a way,' she replied. 'The hares from Hare Warren Down don't like rabbits. The hares like to eat flayrah, but they don't like to share, even though there is a lot of it.'

'Where does all this flayrah come from?' Bigwig asked, warily.

'Man.' Stone said.

'Man?' Bigwig stopped abruptly.

'Yes,' she said, 'is there a problem?'

'You eat from the hand of man?' Bigwig could not keep a note of repulsion out of his voice.

'We eat what the man at the farm leaves in the yard.'

'So, you trust man? You've surrendered to him?' Bigwig moved backwards, keeping his eyes on Stone.

'Surrendered? No, we haven't surrendered to anyone. We only eat the flayrah that is left in the farmyard.'

'The man leaves it so that he can catch the rabbits!' Bigwig said, wildly.

'What are you talking about?' Stone looked both perplexed and annoyed.

Bigwig stood on his hind legs and looked down at Stone, who was a good deal larger than himself, and said: 'I met a rabbit like you once. His name was Cowslip. His rabbits were all huge; fattened up by man and his flayrah. They didn't steal it like normal rabbits. They ate flayrah that was left there specifically for them. And do you know why the man was being so kind to Cowslip's rabbits? Because he wanted them to trust him so much that he could snare them without any trouble. How many shining wires are there in these woods?' He looked sternly at Stone.

'I can assure you that there are no shining wires here at all.'

'Prove it.'

'The food we get from man is not left for us. It is kept in wooden boxes and when the man has enough boxes, he puts them in a hrududu and takes them away. He lives quite a distance away, but it is quiet around here and so we have a pretty easy time getting it.'

Bigwig was taken aback. He looked away and dropped down onto all fours again.

'I see.'

'Do you believe me?'

'Yes, I do. It's a perfectly plausible explanation. These hares, then; they don't like you eating the flayrah?' Bigwig changed the subject quickly as he felt ashamed at having snapped at the doe.

'No, the hares hate us eating the flayrah. You see, we are all much larger than most rabbits and the hares are jealous. A long time ago, before I was born, some hares ventured into the woods. They'd come from Hare Warren Down, where there was a flayrah shortage. The hares realised that the rabbits were eating the flayrah and so they told their leader, who was then King Treebark. Treebark was annoyed at this news, but did not pursue it, thinking the same as us, that rabbits are entitled to it as much as hares are. All would have been well if it were not for Woodgrain, a young buck hare with big plans for the hares. Hares live alone or in pairs, as I'm sure you know, but there was always the council of Hare Warren Down. Meetings were held about the flayrah shortage. Woodgrain complained and when Treebark disagreed with him, Woodgrain challenged him. Treebark was getting on in years and Woodgrain was large for his age. He fought the king and won. Once Woodgrain was in charge the other hares were unable to object; that's the law; if you don't obey, you die.'

'So, this Woodgrain,' said Bigwig, 'he's the one that kills the buck rabbits?'

'Yes. Hares don't have an Owsla, as you know, but Woodgrain has a special group to do his executions for him.'

'Why the bucks?'

'So they can't mate;' she said, 'so they can't produce more rabbits.'

'That's against nature!' Bigwig bristled.

'Yes, but we can't stop them, they are all much stronger than us.'

Bigwig remained silent. He had heard all he needed to. The news sickened him and he knew that if he replied now, his manner would be somewhat frosty. He moved off and heard Stone ushering her kittens along behind him.


	8. Setting Out Again

**Chapter Eight**

**- Setting Out Again -**

As night began to fall, Bigwig felt all too aware of the dangers that threatened Stone, the kittens, and himself. He had been keeping to the undergrowth as he travelled through the woods, but knew that elil would soon be prowling and hunting for an easy meal.

'Stone,' Bigwig whispered, turning to face her, 'We can't go much further tonight.'

'But the hares,' Stone licked her lips nervously, 'the hares will be on patrol.'

'In the dark?' Bigwig was taken aback slightly, 'Don't be silly.'

'They have been known to hunt for bucks at night,' she replied, 'Even at owl-time.'

'But, Stone, we'll be walking straight into the Black Rabbit's path if we carry on moving!'

Boysenberry and Catkin were lying down, panting heavily. Bigwig looked over Stone's shoulder at the two kittens. The other two young rabbits were sitting a little way off, obviously exhausted by the long trek through the woods. Stone saw Bigwig looking and came to a decision.

'Ok,' she said, 'we'll stop here.'

'I'll keep watch.'

'But, Bigwig, you'll be too tired to go on. You must rest too.'

'And leave you and your kittens as easy prey for the elil? I'm Owsla! I don't need to rest.'

'Are you sure?'

'Totally.'

Stone herded her children deeper into the undergrowth and Bigwig sat a little way off, in a position that kept him hidden but still gave him a good view of the central path. He knew it was going to be a long night, and he also knew that his sorrow and grief would soon catch up with him. He almost wished that elil would come along, just to keep his mind of his lost friends and comrades. A light night breeze ruffled his fur cap and his eyes continually flicked from side to side. Sure enough, memories of Hazel-rah's warren drifted into his mind.

Why had he failed them? Why had Frith taken everything away from him? Bigwig could not fathom these questions. He had always assumed that Frith looked favourably on Watership Down. After all, had it not been the rabbits of Watership that had done good in the world? They had relieved Primrose and Blackavar from the trials and pain of Efrafa; they had led Captain Campion to a better way of living; they had rescued the injured gull, Kehaar, from death; they had helped establish whole warrens and they had forged alliances and deep friendships with the animals that shared the Down. Where had they gone wrong? What had driven Lord Frith's trust away from them? Bigwig sighed heavily as he imagined the world without his friends and family. If Frith had a plan for his creation, then what in the name of Inlé was it?

Bigwig pricked his ears up as he heard a scuffling across the path from his hiding place. He caught a familiar scent on the wind and, sure enough, there was a young hare buck sitting in a bush, almost directly opposite Bigwig. The hare had not sensed Bigwig's presence. Should Bigwig lie low and hope that the hare moved off or should he rush at it? The hare appeared to be alone, and it looked to be weaker than the hulking Bigwig. However, would the sounds of battle attract a larger adversary? His decision was made for him; in a sudden flash of white, the hare was flushed out of the bushes by a huge owl, with made a grab at it, emitting a haunting screech. Bigwig dug his claws into the earth, fighting the impulse to bolt, knowing he would be safer staying still. The hare ran up the path and only just got away in time. Bigwig watched as the owl made a second swoop at the ground, this time piercing a terrified woodmouse and carrying it away.

'Are we safe, Bigwig?' Stone had appeared behind him.

'We are now,' Bigwig reassured her, 'But you were right. There are hares about. That owl nearly got one, but it got away. I'm pretty certain we weren't found out, though.'

'Are you all right? Do you want to come down here to rest now?'

'No, I'm fine. Look, it's almost dawn. We can set off again as soon as Frith is in the sky, ok?'

'Ok, I'll take the kittens to silflay.'

A little while later, Bigwig, Stone and the young ones set out again, following the path. They went largely unnoticed, and those who did see or hear them were not ones to bother with rabbits. A squirrel sat in a tree, watching as the group of rabbits made there way through the leaves and twigs on the ground. It ran along its branch, intrigued.

'Where are you going?'

Bigwig started and looked up.

'Oh,' he said, 'hello. We're just passing through. How far are we from the edge of the wood?'

'Not far now, rabbits,' the squirrel chirped, 'There's a fallen tree up ahead, once you've passed that it's straight on to the edge. Better make sure you don't get caught by the hares. They were out all night, you know, looking for you rabbits.'

'Looking for us? Or just any rabbits?'

'Any rabbits, I suppose, but they were making a more thorough search than usual, so they might well have had someone special on their minds.'

'Thank you.'

Bigwig led the family further along the path and soon came to the tree the squirrel had mentioned. It had fallen across the path, but there was room enough for the rabbits to squeeze past. This they did, and they carried on towards the edge of the woods.


	9. Woodgrain's Warning

**Chapter Nine**

**- Woodgrain's Warning -**

'Send out another patrol. Let them know this is hare country.'

'Yes, King Woodgrain.'

The large, orange-brown hare king sat back on his haunches and watched as his underling left. Woodgrain was seated under a bush, not too far from his for, and at his side was a fresh supply of leaves and roots from the nearby farms. He perused these for a while, picking out the juiciest items and eating them. He then pushed the rest into the store under the bush and moved off towards the path where one of his hares was on sentry duty.

'Root,' said Woodgrain, 'I'm going to take a wander; I'll return in a while. I've a desire for some fun.'

'Yes, King Woodgrain.' Root replied, not taking his eyes off the path.

Bigwig and Stone did not have far to go until they reached the border of the woods. It was fair weather, and quiet too, so they were taking it easy for the time being, not wanting to tire themselves. Bigwig knew that an open field, which was what lay beyond the woods, would have to be crossed quickly and he did not want any of them to have to stop to regain energy, as this would be too risky.

The kittens were rested and refreshed and were bounding around the adults, playing Tail-Tag.

'Got you, Catkin!'

'Hey Lichen, no fair! I tripped!'

'No, I'm just the best, that's all.' Lichen grinned.

Catkin made a quick swipe at the tail of Loganberry, but missed and lost his balance, falling with a loud rustle of leaves.

'Be quiet,' snapped Bigwig a little too harshly.

Stone looked at him reprovingly.

'Sorry,' Bigwig said sheepishly, 'I was an Owsla captain and, well, I sometimes slip into the role, you see?'

'Are you angry with us?' Loganberry asked, looking up at Bigwig.

'No,' he said, 'I just don't want us to make any loud noises because the elil might hear us.'

'Elil frighten me sometimes,' said Boysenberry, coming up to sit beside Bigwig.

'I'm never afraid,' boasted Lichen, 'I'm going to be an Owsla captain one day. No, actually, I'm going to be Lichen-rah! Then everybody will have to do what I say.'

'It's not just about getting your own way, you know,' said Bigwig, 'You have to make a lot of tough decisions and you have to know what's best.'

'I already know what's best,' Lichen giggled, 'Me!'

'Yeah, right,' Bigwig teased.

'Our Parli was the best,' said Catkin, 'He was in the Owsla. He wasn't the captain, but he was still strong and he could fight cats!'

'I've fought a fair few cats,' said Bigwig.

'Big ones?'

'Yes, they were quite big.'

'Did you ever see any of your Owsla stop running?'

'That's enough, kittens,' said Stone, 'That's a horrible question.'

'It's fine,' said Bigwig, a little quieter than usual.

'Are you all right?' Loganberry asked, blinking up at Bigwig with his soft, brown-eyed look of innocence, 'We didn't mean to be horrible.'

'I know. Yes, I'm all right. Let's keep moving, right?'

'Right!' the kittens chorused.

Woodgrain had travelled to the spot where he was to have his fun. He hopped onto a tree stump and stood on his hind legs. He threw back his head and bellowed.

'This is a warning to all rabbits!' he yelled, 'Leave this place or feel the wrath of my army! I, King Woodgrain of the Hare Warren territory, am sending out patrols to dispose of all you pathetic creatures! Prepare to be eliminated!'

Bigwig sat up suddenly and Stone pulled her children close to her.

'Bigwig,' she whispered, 'King Woodgrain! What shall we do?'

'Keep moving,' Bigwig said, 'Just keep moving. It'll be fine; he's just bluffing.'

'You don't know him, Bigwig. King Woodgrain doesn't bluff.'

The small group of rabbits set off again, moving as quickly and quietly as they could. As far as Bigwig could tell, they were the only rabbits out and about. If there really were hare patrols searching the wood, then they would certainly find Bigwig's scent and give chase.

'There's the border, Bigwig!' Stone said suddenly, 'Look!'

'Keep going! Once we're through that fence we'll be safe!'


	10. Bigwig is Found

**Chapter Ten**

**- Bigwig is Found -**

Bigwig ran forwards, with Stone's kittens between himself and their mother, who was pushing them along as fast as she could. The fence that bordered the wood was now in full view and Bigwig felt sure that they would get out without the hare patrols finding them. He knew the dangers would not disappear when they got into the fields, but at least they would be out of Woodgrain's territory.

'We should formulate a plan for when we get past the fence,' Bigwig said, still running.

'What do you suggest?' Stone panted, 'You're the Owsla captain, after all.'

'Well, I haven't seen this field yet, but I'm hoping we can move along the edge of it. I don't smell any cows or horses, so I'm certain it's empty,' Bigwig paused in his response for a second to think, and then continued, 'which probably means that it's not that safe, after all.'

'Why not?' Stone had little knowledge of fields and farms, for she had never had any reason to go near them.

'Cows and horses mean no dogs,' Bigwig said, 'men and dogs tend to steer clear of fields with cows in.'

'Are they scared of them?'

'Who knows?' Bigwig replied, 'Just a little further and then we'll see what we're up against.'

Root, the young hare sentry was off duty and was enjoying a quiet graze in a little grassy area not far from Woodgrain's bush. He was planning to spend the rest of his day in this lazy, laid-back way. Just as he was thinking about how pleasant this would be, Woodgrain appeared. Root, not one to get on the wrong side of the King, stood up and saluted.

'Good day, sire.'

'We'll dispense with the 'good days' if you don't mind; I have a job for you.'

'Yes, sir?'

'You're to join the patrol.'

Root wanted to protest, but knew it would be infinitely better to do what he was told, so he hurried off to fulfil Woodgrain's wishes.

The hares set off, following a fresh rabbit scent. They could tell that there was a stranger in the woods and this, they knew, would anger their King severely. The patrol leader, a hare by the name of Bough, turned to his troop.

'Right, Leaf and Heartwood, you follow this familiar scent.'

'Yes, sir.' Heartwood saluted.

'Sapling and Root, you two follow me and we'll find this stranger. We don't want any more stinking rabbits setting up home in our wood.'

'Yes, sir, Bough.' Root was eager to do well, for he was still a junior and had not been trusted to go on many patrols as of yet.

Bigwig looked out onto the field and surveyed the scene. He sniffed the air and flicked his ears from left to right, continually, trying to sense anything dangerous of unknown. Stone crouched behind him with her kittens close.

'Looks like there's nothing out there; faint smell of dog, though it's old; man, too, but not for a while.'

'Is it safe, Bigwig?'

'Seems to be.'

'Marli, I can smell rabbits!' Lichen said excitedly, 'Are there other rabbits here?'

'There certainly have been,' said Bigwig, 'No doubt escaping the woods like we are.'

'Oh no you're not, rabbit!'

Bigwig wheeled around to see a hare emerging from the undergrowth. Bigwig could have kicked himself for missing the pursuer, but the scent had not reached him in time. He immediately recognised the hare from the night before; the one who had had the narrow squeak with the owl. Bigwig knew he could fight this hare off if he had too. The hare was advancing and Bigwig saw no way of avoiding a battle.

'Get out of here, Stone,' he hissed.

Bigwig charged at Root, knocking him off his feet. Stone ushered her kittens through the fence and they darted off into the cover that lay along the field's edge. Root leapt up and trying to bite at Bigwig's chest. Succeeding at nothing, Root was again thrown off balance. Bigwig slashed at the hare's underside with his forepaws, ripping hair from Root's belly. Root snapped and struggled. Bigwig did not want to kill, but he could not stop the thought crossing his mind. It would stop any word about him getting to the hare's leader. Bigwig narrowed his eyes and glared into Root's own. Root bared his teeth.

'Where are you off too, stranger?'

'None of your business,' said Bigwig, 'I'm leaving now, anyway, so I don't see why you'd want to waste your time with me.'

'Your mate probably lives here,' said Root.

'As a matter of fact,' Bigwig said, tersely, 'I don't have a mate.'

'I'm still going to kill you!' Root yelled, desperate to prove himself to the other hares.

'Not if I kill you first,' Bigwig said as he dodged sideways, avoiding Root's lunge.

Bigwig jumped on top of Root, pinning him to the ground with his front paws. Root struggled for a couple of seconds but found himself trapped. He began to whimper softly, his eyes turning white with fear and his whiskers trembling.

'Your not much more than a leveret, are you?' Bigwig said.

Root continued to sniff and snivel. Bigwig was not cold-hearted and did not want to end the young hare's life. He released the pressure on Root's chest and sat up on his haunches.

'I'm not going to kill you,' he said, 'I'm not like that. I'm not like you.'

With that, he turned and hopped through the fence. Sapling and Bough came running, having heard the commotion.

'There you are, you weed!' Bough cuffed Root with a heavy forepaw. 'Why'd you run off, huh?'

'I was following the scent, sir.'

'Yeah? Well something you weren't following was my order to stick together!'

'There was a rabbit. He's… he's gone now, but…'

'Then he's of no use to us, is he? We spent our allotted patrol time looking for you! King Woodgrain's not going to be too happy, is he? Is he?'

'No, sir.'

'Let's get back. Sapling, keep an eye on him.'

Bigwig watched silently as the hares turned and retreated into the woods. He looked around and saw Stone watching him, a look of admiration on her face. He smiled back and began to make his way towards her.


	11. More of the Same

**Chapter Eleven**

**- More of the Same -**

After a short, but much needed rest, Bigwig and Stone set off along the edge of the field, making sure that they were not noticed. The sun shone down on the field and Bigwig had a feeling that this weather would attract unwanted creatures, or maybe even men. He knew that dogs were often set loose in fields and he was all too aware of the encouragement they got from their men to chase any rabbits in the vicinity. It was harmless fun for the men and excitement for the dogs, but it could end in tragedy and stress for the rabbits involved and Bigwig did not want anything to go wrong, not now that they had escaped the hares.

No hares had ventured beyond the woods, and there was no fresh scent of hares around, which Bigwig took to mean that there had been no hares in the area for a while. He was also pretty certain that they would be free from the hares if they kept moving across the field.

They travelled a little way further, moving slowly and carefully, until they came to a suitable place to plan the next part of their journey. Bigwig sat up, half-concealed by the bushes, and sniffed the air. It was still safe and clear in the field. He looked in the direction they were travelling, trying to work out where they were headed. He could make out the shape of hills in the distance, but could not decipher how far away they were and he could not tell how many fields they would have to cross in order to get there. The hills made him think of Watership Down and he longed to be back there, watching Hazel's warren prosper while he was at silflay in the sunlight. He sighed and ducked back down and faced Stone.

'I have no idea how far we have to go,' he said, 'or, indeed, where we are actually going. There are hills in the distance.'

'Shall we go there?'

'I don't know. There could be a warren up there who might give us a home.'

'But there's just as much chance that we'll be driven away.'

'Or that there's nobody up there.'

Bigwig suddenly tensed upon hearing a sound behind him. He looked out and saw a group of rabbits running across the field, obviously fleeing the woods. Bigwig could make out that it was doe with four kittens. He imagined he knew the score. This was a family like Stone's; a fatherless litter. Bigwig made himself more conspicuous and then, checking once more for elil, called out to the strangers.

'Hey! In here!'

The doe took a few more strides before stopping and looking around for the source of the sound. Bigwig called again.

'Here!'

The silver-grey doe moved warily towards him, her kittens close behind.

'It's all right; we're getting out of that wood, too.'

'Oh, good, I've found someone else,' she said, moving more quickly now.

'We don't know where we're going, though,' said Bigwig, 'I just thought we'd be better off together for now.'

'Yes, you're right. I'm Mist, and these are my kittens,' she indicated two bucks, 'Bramble and Hedgerow,' and then the two does, 'Shadow and Dream.'

Stone came to greet the newcomer.

'My four bucks are Lichen, Boysenberry, Loganberry and Catkin,' she said, 'I hope they can get along with your kits.'

'Oh, my family have had to adjust to a lot, don't worry,' Mist smiled.

'Do you need to rest, Mist?' Bigwig asked.

'Yes, for a little while,' said Mist, 'are you ok to stop here?'

'I should think so,' said Bigwig, 'There's nothing dangerous around.'

While they regained their strength, Mist explained her situation and what had happened after the hares had taken possession of the wood. Her late mate, Tendril, had been set upon by a patrol while out on Owsla duty and, soon afterwards, Woodgrain's hares had driven Mist and her kittens out, claiming the rabbit warren as their own. Many bucks had been caught that day and the remaining rabbits had fled in all directions, trying to find a new place to live. Mist did not know what had happened to the others from her warren, as she had had no time to search for her friends. Her main priority had been her kittens' safety and she had focussed entirely on getting them out of the wood and out of harm's way.

An hour later Bigwig suggested that they set off again. The does agreed, but the kittens began to complain.

'Oh, Marli, we're too tired!' Lichen whined.

'Yeah, we're too tired!' Bramble, despite not knowing Lichen all that well, thought this was a fun game.

'Stop it, Lichen,' Stone said, 'We can't stay here; you know that.'

'Yeah, I know, but…' Lichen did not have an argument so fell in behind the others.

Bigwig knew that they needed to find a home together, but he could not think of where to go. He decided on scaling the hills on the other side of the fields. He carried on along the edge, heading towards the border between the field he was in and the next.


End file.
